FF KyuMin :: My Dream (Repost)
by nova137
Summary: Kyuhyun dengan senang hati berbagi cerita tentang perjalanan cintanya.. wanna read? GS! Oneshoot.. KYUMIN pastinya


**Title :: My Dream**

**.**

**.**

**Author :: Cho Hyemin**

**.**

**.**

**Warn :: GS, OS, Kyu Pov, OOC, Gaje,Abal, Typos Dan sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**Rate :: T**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**enJOY**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

* * *

**Ketika ada senyuman yang mampu mengalihkan dunia mu apa yang akan kaulakukan?**

Aku benar-benar merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat ia tersenyum sangat manis untukku, hanya karena sebuah senyuman aku rela menyerahkan seluruh hidup dan matiku hanya untuknya, untuk gadis manis bergigi kelinci itu ^^

**.**

**...**

**.**

Awal perkenalan kami sungguh sangat tak berkesan, aku tak sengaja menabraknya saat ia keluar dari mini market dan kebetulan aku mau masuk ke mini market itu

Brugghh

" aww "

Semua plastik belanjaan yang gadis itu bawa jatuh berhamburan

" mianhae, aku tak sengaja "

Aku bantu dia membereskan seluruh belanjaannya lalu memberikan semua pada gadis itu. Dia tersenyum padaku, percayalah senyuman itu membuat sesuatu didalam dadaku berdebar kencang

" gwenchana, aku juga tak melihat saat keluar"

Gadis itu menerima belanjaannya yang tadi tak sengaja terjatuh

" maaf ~~ "

" Sungmin "

Dia tersenyum dan menjulurkan

tangannya padaku, ku jabat tangan halus itu

" maaf Sungmin-ssi, aku Kyuhyun "

Dia hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya pamit pergi, menyesal sekali rasanya aku tak meminta nomor ponselnya tadi.

.

Semenjak saat itu aku selalu teringat senyumannya, konyol memang tapi itu yang ku rasakan

**~oOo~**

Tuhan memang sangat baik padaku, kira-kira sebulan setelah pertemuan tak di sengaja dengan gadis itu, tak kusangka dia masuk ke sekolah yang aku tempati. Dia murid baru disana dan aku pastikan akulah orang yang paling bahagia mengetahui gadis yang aku tau bernama Sungmin itu satu sekolah denganku.

Mulai saat itu kami jadi dekat. Aku sering mengajaknya pergi hanya sekedar untuk nonton atau makan bersama

** .**

Saat itu malam minggu, aku mengajaknyapergi ke sebuah taman yang memang menjadi pilihan beberapa pasangan untuk memadu kasih

" Min, kamu mau tau sesuatu? "

" apa Kyu? "

Aku beranikan diri menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, ini benar-benar hangat

." didalam sini ada sesuatu yang berbeda- "

Aku bawa sebelah tangannya yang masih ku genggam menuju dadaku

" - disini rasanya berbeda saat pertama kali aku melihatmu sampai sekarang, disini selalu berdebar kencang. Kau merasakannya kan? "

Gadis manis itu tersenyum padaku, gigi kelincinya terlihat dan itu sangat menggemaskan menurutku

" ya aku merasakannya Kyu "

" aku mencintaimu Minnie "

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum padaku, ia memelukku sangat erat bahkan aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya dikulit leherku

" nado saranghae Kyunnie "

Kau dengar tadi. Dia membalas cintaku itu artinya dia milikku sekarang, sejak saat itu aku berjanji akan membuatnya selalu bahagia dan tak ku ijinkan siapapun menyakiti Sungminku, tidak akan pernah

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Disaat hatimu punya keyakinan maka wujudkanlah apa yang menjadi mimpimu,buatlah mimpi itu menjadi nyata dan bahagialah bersama impianmu..**

.

Aku sudah bekerja dan hidup mapan sementara tak ada yang berubah antara aku dan Sungmin. Justru kami semakin mesra setiap harinya. Menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat sudah banyak peristiwa yang kami alami, hubungan kami semakin membaik dan aku berkeinginan untuk menjadikan dia milikku seutuhnya.

.

" umma - appa, ijinkan aku menikahi Sungmin "

Kini aku berada dihadapan orang tua Sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang tuaku juga

" appa mengijinkan mu Kyu, cepat bawa orang tua mu kemari dan resmikan hubungan kalian. Appa juga sudah tak sabar memiliki seorang cucu "

Hatiku sangat senang saat itu, aku berjanji akan mengikat hati Sungmin selamanya untukku

" aku mencintaimu Min "

" aku juga Kyunnie "

Aku bawa tubuh hangatnya kedalam dekapanku, ku kecup berkali-kali pucuk kepalanya. Aku tak peduli lagi kalau calon mertuaku melihat kami karena kami memang masih duduk berempat diruang tamu rumah Sungmin

" saranghae ... "

Ku eratkan lagi pelukanku, ku ciumi pelipis gadis manisku berulang kali

" aigoo anak jaman sekarang, bahkan mereka tak malu bemesraan didepan orang tuanya, sebaiknya cepat nikah kan mereka yeobo "

Tadi itu suara umma Sungmin, aku mendengarnya tapi aku tak mau melepas pelukanku pada Sungmin, umma Sungmin menarik Kangin appa menjauhi kami sementara Sungmin terkekeh dalam pelukanku

" kau hangat Kyu "

" kalau gitu jangan pernah lepaskan pelukanku "

" tidak akan pernah "

Ku lepaskan sebentar pelukan kami, ku kecup kilat bibir mungilnya lalu ku peluk lagi si mungil itu

**~oOo~**

Tepat 13 Juli 2012 kami menikah, Sungmin si gadis manis itu resmi menjadi milikku

" sayang, bagaimana kalau kita punya 4 anak? Dua namja dua yeoja? Itu terdengar bagus kan? "

Sungmin tersenyum dalam dekapanku. Kami memang tengah duduk di ranjang dengan Sungmin yang bersandar didadaku

" anni Kyu "

Terasa geli saat kepalanya menggeleng kecil, rambut halusnya mengelitik dada polosku

" wae? "

" aku rasa dua cukup Kyunnie "

" terserah padamu, aku sangat senang kau bersedia menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku "

" kenapa jadi gombal begini, sebaiknya kita tidur Kyu. Aku lelah "

Ku belai surai halusnya dengan lembut dan sesekali ku kecup

" baiklah, aku tak mau istriku lelah "

Akhirnya kami tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk berbagi kehangatan ditengah malam dingin, ditutupi selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos kami

.

...

.

**Ketika semua impian mu tercapai apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?**

Jika kalian tanya padaku maka dengan yakin aku akan menjawab untuk tetap menjaga mimpiku, melindungi mimpiku selamanya

" paaaaa "

Kalian dengar teriakan nyaring barusan? Itu anakku, buah cintaku dengan Sungmin yang kini baru berusia 9 bulan dan sudah bisa berteriak ppa dan mma saja

" ppaa paa "

" baby kenapa hmmm? "

Ku pangku tubuh mungilnya yang tadi sedang berbaring diatas karpet berbulu didepan televisi sementara Sungmin sedang memberesi mainan putri kecil kami

" dia merindukanmu Kyu "

" jinnjaa... baby merindukan appa ne? Appa juga merindukanmu sayang "

Ku kecup pipi bulatnya berulang kali, Sungmin selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan duduk disamping kami

" Minhyunnie manja sekali "

Ucap Sungmin sambil mencubit gemas pipi baby Cho

" Minhyun mirip seperti mu Min, manis dan manja. Bahagianya aku dikelilingi yeoja cantik setiap harinya "

" nde kami memang cantik "

Sungminku memang begitu, menjadi narsis ketika ku puji. Diambilnya Minhyun dari pangkuanku berpindah ke kecup lagi pipi bulat anak kami lalu kukecup bibir ummanya

" aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki kalian "

Sungmin mengarahkan Minhyun untuk mengecup pipiku

" tetaplah bersama aku nde "

Kupeluk kedua tubuh yeoja manis itu dalam sekali rengkuhan

**.**

**.**

**Mimpi yang selama ini aku yakini adalah menjadikan Sungmin milikku dan berbahagia bersamanya hingga waktu kami di dunia ini berakhir**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**


End file.
